Bulla' Adventure
by wolviegurl
Summary: Bulla and her family and friends take a little trip to Bulma's Capsole Corp. Carnival. Will Bulla and other's have fun?
1. Chapter 1

" character is talking

* character's thoughts

Bulla's Adventure

It was Saturday and the Brief's family was getting ready to go to the Capsule Corp Carnival. Vegeta was down stairs in the family room pouting about having to go and miss his training, Trunks was getting dressed to go, and Bulma was helping Bulla get dressed. When Bulla was dressed Bulma brought her down stairs.

"Bulla honey, go sit with your Daddy" Bulma said.

"OK Women" Bulla replied.

*She's just like her father* Bulma thought.

Vegeta was meditating on the couch. When he felt someone staring at him. He opened his eyes to see his daughter looking up at him. She was wearing a red shirt that had "Daddy's girl" written on it, blue overalls, white snickers with red stripes, with her hair in pigtails and little pieces framing her face.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

Bulla just smiled at Vegeta and climbed into his lap and laid her head on his stomach.

"Don't worry Daddy, you"ll have a great time at the Carnival"

"Dad are you really coming with us to the fair?" Trunks said as he came in the room.

"Yeah, so what?" Vegeta replied.

"Just asking"

"Alright is everyone ready to go?" Bulma said as she came in the room.

"No" Vegeta replied sarcastically.

But one evil look from Bulma shut him up.

"Woman, I'm hungry" Bulla said.

"Bulla honey, how many times have I told you to call me Mommy, not woman?"

"To many" Bulla replied.

*Exactly* Bulma thought to herself."Alright, everyone lets go meet the others at the Carnival"

And with that Bulla forgot about her hunger and grabbed her fathers hand and ran out the door.

~ 1 Hour Later ~

When the Brief's family got to the Carnival the Son family was already there along with Krillin's family, Piccolo and Denda. Everyone sat down at a picnic table underneath a cherry-blossom tree to eat the lunch Bulma, Chi-chi, and 18 brought. Bulma, Chi-chi, and 18 immediately started to set out the food before they were hounded by a very hungry Goku.

"Woman, I'm really hungry" Bulla said.

"I know you are sweetheart, that's why Mommy thought ahead and packed your lunch, all ready for you to eat. Vegeta come over here and fed Bulla" Bulma said.

"Why do I have to fed her Woman?" Vegeta argued.

"For 3 reasons Vegeta:

1. She's only 1 years old and she needs help.

2. Because I don't want her to get food on her clothes.

3. Because I said so.

Now did you get all that?"

"Whatever" Vegeta replied.

Vegeta got Bulla's plate and sat her on his lap and started to fed her. Unknown to everyone was that Vegeta actually really did love taking care of his baby-girl. He just put up a fuss to get on everyone's nerves (In which he always succeeded!). After everyone was done eating. Bulma pulled out a chart she made. Because the group was so big. And there little children with them Bulma took the liberty of setting up a chart for there groups and schedule.

"Alright everyone I've put us all in groups. And made up a list as to what rides we can ride on. Alright everyone listen for your group:

Group #1. Is Trunks, Goten.

Group #2. Is Piccolo, Gohan, and Denda.

Group #3. Is Goku and Krillin.

Group #4. Is Chi-chi, Pan, 18, Maroon, and Bulma.

Group #5. Is Bulla and Vegeta.

Did everyone get that?

GOOD!. Now These groups are only for the time being they will be changed when our schedule says to met up again. But there are a few rules:

Rule #1. No blowing up people.

Rule #2. No blowing up rides, food courts, games, etc...

Rule #3. No Eating all the food in the Courts.

Rule #4. No letting the baby's on dangerous rides. Ex. Roller-coaster

Rule #5. No picking up girlfriends

Rule #6. No picking up boyfriends

Rule #7. If you have a baby. Watch it at all times.

Rule #8. Don't let baby's go around on there own.

Rule #9. Make sure baby's follow the rules for the rides.

Rule #10. Ride with the baby's on some of the rides. Ex. Bumper Cars

Rule #11. Make sure to keep check on the time.

Rule #12. Don't let baby's eat before getting on a fast ride.

Rule #13. No fighting each other.

Rule #14. HAVE FUN!

Now did everyone get that?."

Everyone just stared at Bulma and shook there heads. With big sweat drops and gaping mouths.

"Alright it's 10a.m. So will met each other in the food court to go back over the chart at 12pm. OK!"

"Yeah" Everyone screamed they wanted to get out of there fast before Bulma started up again.

All the groups went there separate ways.

Group 1 went to the roller-coaster, Group 2 went to the tornado, Group 3 went to the spaceship, Group 4 went to the music roller-coaster, Group 5 went to the Bumper Cars.

"Daddy hurry I want to ride the cars" Bulla yelled as she ran for the cars.

Bulla got to the front of the line to get on the ride.

"I'm sorry little girl, but your not tall enough for this ride" Ride Assistant 1 said.

"No, But my Daddy is" Bella replied angerly as she ran to Vegeta to tell him they wouldn't let her ride the Bumper cars.

"You human did you tell my princess she couldn't ride these cars?" Veg eta yelled at the Assitant 1.

"Yes...Sir I did" The Assistant said.

"Move out of my way you idiot" Vegeta yelled.

The Assistant practically jumped out of the way to get away from Vegeta. Vegeta lead his daughter to a blue Bumper Car. Then buckled them both in.

The cars started up. But Vegeta didn't know how to play this game.

"Daddy you have to drive your car into people. And bump them" Bulla explained.

Vegeta did just that. And in fact by the time he was done all the other people on the cars was seeing stars. Vegeta got him and Bulla out of the ride.

"Where do you want to go now Princess?"

"I want to go to the game area" Bulla replied. So Vegeta and Bulla went to the games.

"Daddy I want that big doggy"

Vegeta went over and payed a dollar to get Bulla the doggy. Vegeta had to throw a ball at a tower of glasses and break them. But before Vegeta could throw the ball Bulla stopped him.

"Wait, Daddy can I try first?" Bulla said as she threw the ball. The ball broke the glasses and made a hole in the back of the wall. All Vegeta could do was smile at his daughter's strength. The Assistant that owned the game stood speech less staring at the hole Bulla had made.

"You human, give my daughter the giant dog over there" Vegeta demanded.

The Assistant handed the giant dog to Bulla. Bulla squalled in delight and hugged her new dog.

"Daddy I want that big green dragon too"

Vegeta payed the Assistant another dollar. Vegeta aimed the ball threw it and broke the glasses, made a hole in the wall slightly bigger than Bulla's. You could hear the ball smash a car window and then they heard someone scream out in pain. The Assistant got the dragon down for Bulla. And Vegeta and her went on the there way.

~ 30 Minutes Later ~

It was 12:15p.m. and Bulma was worried Vegeta and Bulla hadn't got to the food court to met for group changes. *Where could they be. Oh my God, what if something happened to Bulla* Bulma thought to herself.

"Calm down Bulma. Vegeta isn't one to let harm come to his children. Let alone Bulla" Piccolo said to Bulma.

"Thank you Piccolo" Bulma thought back to him.

Just then Vegeta and Bulla came around the corner with a truck load of stuffed animals. Bulma couldn't help but smile when she saw all the stuffed animals, Vegeta had no doubtedly won for Bulla. Bulla saw her Mommy and ran to her to show her, her new stuffed friends.

"Woman look what Daddy won for me" Bulla squealed.

"Oh honey, there so cute. Trunks, Goten come here"

"Yeah Mom, what is it?" Trunks replied.

"Will you two please take these toys to the car for me"

"Sure thing Bulma" Goten replied. Trunks and Goten took the toys of to the car Super Sayian fast.

Vegeta went and sat down at a table were Goku was eating. Waiting for Bulma to set up her chart. Yet again.

"Hey Vegeta, having a good time?" Goku asked. Vegeta looked at Goku to reply when he saw a huge bump on Goku's head.

"Kakorotte what happened to your empty head?" Vegeta inquired.

"We don't know Vegeta. My Group met up with Goku's at the roller-coaster close to the parking lot talking. When this ball came out of no where and hit Goku smack dab in the head" Bulma explained.

At that very moment Vegeta realized that the ball he threw was the one that Kakorotte got hit with. And fell over in a hysterical laughter.

"Hahahahahahaha..." Vegeta laughed while he rolled around on the ground holding his stomach.

"Vegeta what is so funny?" Bulma asked. But all Vegeta could do was laugh at what he had done.

"Bulla, whats wrong with Vegeta?" Goku and Bulma asked Bulla.

"He's probably laughing because he's the one that threw the ball that it you in the head Karat" Bulla replied as she went to help her Daddy off the ground.

"Vegeta that was a very cruel thing for you to do to Goku. He didn't do anything to you" Bulma yelled. At a now in control Vegeta.

"Listen Woman for one I wasn't aiming at Kakorotte. And for another I can't help his stupid head was in the ball's way" Vegeta said as he doubled over laughing and pointing at Goku.

"That's not funny Vegeta" Goku says as he rubs the bump on his head that Vegeta caused.

About 30 Minutes later after they got Vegeta to stop making fun of Goku they sat down to go over the chart.

"Alright everyone lets regroup. Alright now listen for your group:

Group #1. Is Bulla, Vegeta, and Goku.

Group #2. Piccolo, Gohan, and Denda.

Group #3. Krillin, 18, and Maroon.

Group #4. Chi-chi, Pan, and Goten.

Group #5. Bulma and Trunks.

Now did everyone understand?" Bulma said.

"Yes Bulma, we got it" 18 remarked.

"Alright will have a short snack and then will head out for more fun. And just because we switched groups doesn't mean the rules have changed. Do I need to go over the rules again?" Bulma asked.

"NO!" They all screamed.

"Well I was just asking"

~ 1 Hour Later ~

Everyone started out again into the fair.

"Daddy lets go on the Merry - Go - Around" Bulma said.

"Yeah, Vegeta that sounds like fun" Goku remarked.

*Kakorotte your are the biggest idiot I have ever seen, or ever will* Vegeta thought to himself while him and Bulla looked at Goku strangely.

So Vegeta took his daughters hand and lead her to the Merry - Go - Around, with Goku close behind. They had to wait in line for almost 15 minutes to get on the ride. But Vegeta liked that he was hesitating having to get on the ride. It was for babies.

"Come on Daddy, lets get on" Bulla yelped. Much to Vegeta's dislike he got on the ride with Bulla.

"Daddy help me get on the horsey" Bulla squealed. Vegeta picked Bulla up and sat her on pink horse. Vegeta started to get down off the ride. When Bulla asked him to hold her hand. So like a good father he did. As the ride started Vegeta heard some howling, laughing, and screaming. He looked behind him to see Kakorotte riding on one of the horses. Screaming like crazy.

*Just when I thought he couldn't possible get any stupider. He goes and proves me wrong. How can Chi-chi possibly be married to such an complete idiot* Vegeta thought to himself.

"Daddy make Karat stop screaming he's hurting my ears" Bulla said as she held her ears.

Vegeta had to agree Kakorotte was hurting his ears too. So Vegeta made his way to the back of the ride to shut Kakorotte up.

"Kakorotte shut up your hurting my princesses ears. Not to mention everyone else around you" Vegeta screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Vegeta. I didn't mean to be so loud. Hey, look the rides over lets go do something else" Goku said. Vegeta walked over to Bulla and picked her up and carried her off the ride.

"No Daddy, I want you to carry me" Bulla said when Vegeta started to put her down.

"Alright" Vegeta replied.

"Where to now?" Goku asked.

"Lets go to the music roller-coaster" Bulla yelled. So that's were they went. Vegeta got in first, Bulla in the middle, and Goku on the end. Vegeta was worried because he thought it would be like a regular roller-coaster. But the roller-coaster only went forward and then backward while it plaid music.

After that ride they were walking around again heading to the tornado. Although Vegeta didn't think that Bulla would be able to ride it.

Then over the speakers around the Carnival a voice announced that the Razor Blades were gonna play on the stage next to the tornado ride. Vegeta, Goku, and Bulla were over token by a stamped of fans going to listen to the Razor Blades. In all the excitement Vegeta lost Bulla in the crowd. Goku grabbed Vegeta and took to the air. And landed on the side of a train-station ride.

"Where is Bulla, Kakorotte?" Vegeta yelled.

"I don't know Vegeta I can't see her anywhere" Goku replied.

Vegeta was scared and overwhelmed. He couldn't believe that he had lost his little princess. Vegeta and Goku teleported around the crowds yelling for Bulla. But she never answered.

As Vegeta and Goku looked. Bulla was in the crowd of people getting pulled farther and farther away from her father and Uncle Goku.

"Bulma we lost Bulla" Goku yelled down to the group.

"YOU WHAT!" Bulma yelled.

As Vegeta attempted to explain the ordeal to the group of Z fighters and their families. Bulla was wandering around looking for her daddy.

"Daddy...Daddy...where are you?" Bulla screamed. Bulla started to run threw the fair screaming for Vegeta. Bulla wasn't watching were she was going when she bumped into someone. When Bulla looked up she saw a boy about her brother's age (10 years old). He had blond hair, brown eyes, tall, skinny but a little muscles. He had about 5 friends with him, helping him up.

"You alright Mouche?" One of the boys asked him.

"Why don't you watch were your going you little twerp?" Mouche demanded of Bulla.

*Hey, she's the sister of Trunks Brief's. The boy that defeated me at last years Marcial Arts Tournament. She"ll pay for what her brother did to me" Mouche thought to himself.  
Mouche started at Bulla and pushed her down on the ground. Bulla started to get back up, but Mouche sat on Bulla and slapped her in the face. At the hard hit Bulla let out a blood curtling scream.

Close by the Z fighters were searching for Bulla.

"Did you hear that?" Trunks asked. "It sounded just like Bulla"

The group running towards the screaming with Trunks in the lead. What Trunks saw made his blood boil with anger. Trunks started to charge at Mouche and knocked him down.

"What do you think your doing to my sister, Mouche?" Trunks yelled as he held Bulla in his arms as she cried. By then the Z fighters had gotten to them and so had Mouche"s parents.

"What is going on here?" Mouche"s father yelled at Trunks.

"Don't you dare yell at my son. Your son attacked my daughter" Bulma screamed.

"Oh yeah, well your daughter started it"

Vegeta looked down at his daughter. She was dirty and crying. There was blood coming from her bottom lip, a huge hand print on her face were a bruise was starting to form. Vegeta"s anger started to peek as he looked at his frightened little girl. And now Mouche's father was yelling at Bulma. And walking toward Trunks and Bulla.

"I'm gonna beat some sense into you stupid kids. No one hits my Mouche and gets away with it" Mouche's father screamed as he raised his hand to hit Bulla and Trunks. But before Mouche"s fathers hand reached them it was stopped by large hand.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my children." Vegeta said as he punched Mouche"s father so hard he flew to the parking lot and smashed into a car. Mouche and his mother ran to see his father. But not before Trunks caught up with Mouche.

"Mouche, don't you ever hurt my baby sister again" Trunks said as he punched Mouche in the nose. Mouche screamed and ran off with his mother crying.

"Oh, Baby are you OK?" Bulma said as she held Bulla. Vegeta walked over to Bulla and picked her up in his arms and said "Lets go home."

~ 1 Hour Later ~

The Brief"s family came threw there front door. Vegeta took Bulla upstairs to his and Bulma's room with Trunks close behind. Vegeta laid her down on the bed and put her in her night gown. He started to check her face. The cut on her lip and stopped bleeding but was still painful for Bulla and the hand print had faded away but the bruise had fully come out now. Bulma came up small ice cloth squares and placed them on Bulla's face.

"There now that should take away some of the swelling and then I'll put some medicine on it" Bulma said. "Honey, why don't you talk to me?" Bulma asked Bulla as she rubbed her face. Bulla's eyes just filled with tears and she looked away from her parents and brother.

"Come on Sis" Trunks said as he smiled at her.

"Bulla?" Vegeta said. Bulla looked up at her father with fear, embarrassment, and most of all shame.

"Princess, what is the matter?"

"Daddy I'm a weakling. I'm not strong like you and Twunks. I'm sorry daddy" Bulla cried.

"Bulla I'm not ashamed of you. I'm just glad that your safe" Vegeta replied as he gave Bulla and his family one of his rare smiles.*Your safety is all that matters to me.*

THE END

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION IMPORTANT INFORMATION: is deleting stories of MA nature. Several authors and readers including myself, are asking for people to sign a petition to stop this. Instead of deleting thousands of this site's authors hard work they could make it were only members can read these stories. I sure they could do this or some other idea instead of deleting these stories. Please go to the following link and sign or go to DarkHeartInTheSky's profile and use that link. Please help us save these amazing stories.

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

Thank You for your help. Please pass this message along the more people we have fighting the closer we get to stoping this!


	3. AN

***ATTENTION* **

**Please help stop SOPA from taking away fanfiction. Go to the website below and sign the petition to stop this injustice.**

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**Thank you,**

**Wolviegurl**


End file.
